Alpha the Beta
It's Alpha The Beta, real name Alfarre Flagami. He is wolf like boy with a curt tounge, but he is also overly trusting and impulsive. Despite this, he is willing to help others in need and has a hidden kindness he only shows to his closest friends like Penguin or Minawa (despite the fact she gives him surprised baths and gives him bows and ribbons). Appearance Alpha has two forms: one that is pure wolf, used for transportation and other things, and one that is human with gray wolf attachments. His hair is short cut and silvery. Gold eyes. He (is forced to) wear a bell on red ribbon. It was a gift from Minawa, he swears he doesn't want to look so stupid. Alpha wears a black shirt decorated with a ♍ jade green symbol, which Minawa made for him after their first reunion in years. He also wears jeans, apparently (???). Life Pre-Wackyland Unknown to all of his friends, Alpha was the heir to a far off country. He didn't seem to care for this and disliked what his father did to the country, but he never said anything about it. His father smothered with all sorts of things he could afford, swordplay classes and the best (not to mention expensive) education. The only good that came from it all was that he formed a strong friendship with Fols Roque, his tutor, and that he's incredibly skilled with the katana (watch out bitches he will KILL you). Alpha was abused by his parents, both verbally and physically, and by their adviser to a large extent, thinking that these actions will shape him into the perfect ruler. He still has nightmares about it to this day. In his youth he went to many countries. One of these happened to be the Land of Melodies and Gears. At age eleven, he met Minawa, who was fourteen. She promptly swayed him into buying her flowers and on that day, Alpha realized his crippling weakness: moe eyes. He took all of Minawa's flowers and gave her too much money. Thhe following days she roped him into her antics when hitting Daren in the face with an apple, and after that they kept in contact with each other. Or at least tried to. Over time Emperor and Empress Falgami grew ill, leaving the kingdom to Alpha at age fourteen. He refused to support this horrendous empire any longer and fleed the country in fear. The people revolted, the capital collapsed, and the Emperor and Empress were hanged. Shortly after, the country was taken over by Axical, a neighboring country. Alpha lived in fear as he skipped around country to country. However, he got a map one day from Minawa to Wackyland, which she got from Petal. Anti-Wackyland Before the events of Anti-Wackyland, Alpha did not do that much. He went on the occasional adventure and liked goofing off with Penguin and Minawa. On his first encounter with Gamma, he was saved by Minawa, but the second time he was not so lucky. He dueled Gamma alone, and he was murdered. However, his ghost shortly arose from the dead and exacted vengeance on Gamma, killing him. He then went off to aid Ghost in her battle against Lifey, but by the time he arrived, it became a battle against Nina. Nina quickly eradicated him, sending his spirit to the afterlife where he met up with Daren. When Minawa's spirit finally arived Daren wed her right there on the spot with him as the only witness. Shortly after these events Alpha became the God of Genetics, the third human-turn God to join the God council. Quest for Ballz A year after his death, Alpha was cloned by Petal. Although, the clone was somewhat deformed as it was missing an arm, along with the fact that he can't remember his death. When meeting Pixie, he quickly formed distaste for her. This increased when hde found out she took over the estate belonging to his dead friend and her boyfriend. He went to the newly named Nixie estate with the intention to rob it when he took a nap on Minawa's old bed. He was soon found and had the shit beaten out of him by Pixie. He fled when she admitted that she wouldn't take Petal and the gang on the trip for the Dragonballs and just take Petal's money and run. He did take one thing, Minawa's old bed sheets to wear like a cape, but Pixie didn't really care. For some reason he can't comprehend, though, he is starting to warm up to Pixie. He can't put his finger on it, but there's something about her that makes him care about her. He currently quests with the others to get the Dragonballs. In recent times, he can hear a voice talking to him. In the desert outside of the Village of singing Cacti the group found a slushie shop, one that belonged to Captian Hook. A battle between Hook and Pan took place almost immedietly the two saw eachother. When Alpha used a strange magic attack in a battle again Captain Hook, he fell unconscious and was forced into his mind. He journeyed with imaginary Fols Roque and unlocked a special door to the center of his mind. Now alone, he prepares to battle the ghosts of his past once and for all. Trivia *Alpha's birthday is late July, so despite his Virgo tee, he is actually a Leo. Category:Hero